Dynamic Duo
by Boreanaz
Summary: TerryBruce DickOC slash Sequel to "Boy Wonder" Terry and Jason grow closer, while Bruce and Dick have to learn not to be jealous in more ways than PLETE WITH SEQUEL TO COME
1. Chapter 1

He was asleep, and that's when Dick liked to watch him.

Jason turned over in his sleep and groaned, mumbling. Looking at him as he slept made it hard to tell he was seventeen, but Dick knew better than to argue with him at that. Jason knew what Jason knew and there was no telling him otherwise.

When he'd finally settled in to Dick's home and life, the older man had gone searching for Jason's past to no avail. There was no record of his birth and he was not in the system. Dick himself got that taken care of, and Jason's birthday was listed there was December 24th, which is one thing Jason did know was true.

Still, he wanted to know more, to be sure Jason wouldn't be taken away from him.

"Gluhh…," came the moan and then Jason reached out to touch him, finding Dick's hand and then blinking his eyes open.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Jason stuck out his tongue. "It's not morning yet. Is it?"

"It's seven forty-five."

Jason closed his eyes and groaned, loudly. He didn't let go of Dick's hand and Dick didn't either.

"I hate Mondays."

"You hate _every _morning."

The young man opened one eye and grinned. "Yesterday morning was pretty nice, though. Why didn't you wake me up like that, again?"

Dick smirked. "I wanted to kiss you awake again but seeing as how you attacked me quite a few times during the night for touching you, I didn't want to get a black eye in return. Bringing work home now?"

Jason took their joined hands and kissed Dick's knuckles. "Sorry. I was dreaming about me and Terry again."

Me and Terry. The phrase was becoming a constant since their introduction, and it was getting to Dick more than he liked. But he didn't voice his aversion to it, only smiled and nodded along with the stories, the outings, and the makings of a partnership.

He wondered if Bruce felt the same way, or if he was more supportive than jealous.

"What about?"

"Fighting Jokers and stuff. Also this new maneuver on the bike that we tried out last night. It was pretty schway. I…"

Dick leaned in to kiss him softly and cut him off, which proved to be the only effective method to combat this kind of talk.

Jason pulled him in, like always, and the kissed for some time, until Dick's hands started to wander and Jason pushed him off, panting.

"I….not….um…."

He kissed Jason's forehead. "It's all right. I'm ready when you are."

Jason closed his eyes. "I love you."

Dick felt his heart ache. "I know."

His head refused to let his heart express the same, even though he longed to. There was no way he would, because this would all end sooner or later.

It always did.

* * *

There was one area of life that Bruce Wayne prided himself on, and that was discipline.

Which was why while Terry kissed him soundly every morning, laughing and trying to get him to blush, he kissed back, forcing himself not to show as much emotion as he wanted.

Because it was always better to love someone more than they loved you, but he refused to let Terry know that he was the hopeless one, the one who would give up completely when Terry got old enough to realize the mistake he'd made.

Old men do not fall in love with young men and get to have their desires fulfilled, but in his case, God smiled on them. For now.

Terry was going through the morning wake up routine, kissing him, and he held on tightly to Terry's back, pulling a bit on the younger man's hair and making Terry growl.

"Ow."

"Serves you right. I'm an old man, another morning like this and I'll have a heart attack."

Terry grinned and kissed him quick. "Shut up."

Terry laid his head on Bruce's chest, sighing. "I missed this. School is boring and I hate living there."

"One year."

"I know. One year in the dorms, and then I can move here. You promised. No changing your mind next September."

Bruce ran his fingers through Terry's hair. "I won't. I want you to experience everything you are due."

"Hmm…oh, did I tell you? Jason and I did this really schway maneuver with the bike last night where he…"

Bruce tuned it out, having heard the story already and having had enough of the new adventures of the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin. He had been there; Terry more often than not forgot the fact Bruce could see him on his patrols.

He'd also been witness to their playful banter, in jokes, and constant touching. Shoulders, hands, arms.

Yes, he'd been there.

If he were less disciplined man, he'd have calibrated the suit to electrocute anyone who touched it, but since he was versed in all kinds of discipline, he'd only thought of a way.

There was something to be said about acting out contingency plans in your head before implementing them.

"Bruce, are you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Motorcycles."

"You heard me say it already, huh?"

"Twice last night, while you were eating."

"Oh. Sorry. It was pretty cool."

"Hmm."

Terry sat up, watching him. "I'm talking about Jason a lot, huh? Does it bother you?"

Bruce reached out to lay his hand on Terry's cheek, and Terry leaned into his touch.

"No, not at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Tolne was turning eighteen in one month, and the suspense was killing him.

He'd heard all kinds of stories from his friends on the street about turning eighteen, about how you suddenly feel all grown up and not just because you were allowed to buy cigarettes.

Mostly because you were free.

When he'd heard that he thought it didn't make sense because he never had felt free, even when his mom was alive. Trapped with her, trapped on the street and trapped in his life, he never thought he would feel that way.

Till he met Dick Grayson, and started something brand new.

But now, it felt like something was wrong. Every time Dick started to do anything but kiss him his entire body got stiff and he remembered everything: selling himself on the street for food, for money, getting attacked when he was only thirteen by some guy who'd called him "whore" over and over again.

It was stupid he knew that. Dick would never hurt him, not like that. Dick listened to his stories of life on the street with fury and pain in his eyes, and held him tightly long after to be sure Jason knew he was safe.

Dick cared about him.

He just wished he knew Dick loved him, but maybe that was never going to happen. Kid whores who sell themselves don't get to fall in love with rich billionaires and be completely happy, he supposed.

Either way, he was okay. Dick was with him, for now.

He was like a new toy, he guessed, something fun for now that Dick would tire of soon. Everyone eventually would, because he wasn't smart or interesting, or even funny like Terry. He'd watched Terry and Bruce together and knew they'd have years ahead of them.

Dick was trying to tutor him now, so he could join Terry at Gotham University next year. It wasn't going well. He wasn't a good student; he never had been when he was in school. All those things just jumbled in his head and were hard to remember. Books were okay, because he could do those on his own.

Another reason it wasn't working was because Dick made him anxious. He wanted to do things for him; to look good in his eyes, and when he didn't he could see the disappointment look right back at him.

Still, he was happy.

It was afternoon, and Dick was sitting in a chair in his study reading the newspaper. Jason stood in the doorway and watched him quietly; he was very good at being silent when he wanted to be.

Watching Dick gave him time to appreciate how handsome Dick really was, and it surprised him how long Dick had been alone.

"How come you never got married?" he asked suddenly, surprising them both.

Dick didn't even flinch, and Jason blushed realizing Dick had known he was there the whole time. Dick smiled at him. "I almost did, but she broke it off."

Jason walked into the study and ran his hand along the bookshelf, walking towards Dick.

"Why?"

Dick put the paper down. "Why the sudden interest in my romantic life? Thinking of looking up my old girlfriends?"

Jason shrugged. "Just wanted to know."

Dick leaned back on the armchair and sighed. "I was going to marry Barbara Gordon when I was twenty one years old, and when I asked her she said yes," Dick continued, his eyes smiling now, "But when Bruce and I had a falling out, I wanted to leave Gotham and Barb didn't. So I told her it was me or him," he looked at Jason.

Jason stopped in front of him, eyes wide. "The Commissioner? She chose Bruce? Why did…"

Dick took Jason's hands and pulled him close, making the younger man fall in his lap.

"Because, just like I was, she was a little in love with him. Bruce is," Dick looked at Jason's hands, "He is very easy to fall in love with—the whole dark and mysterious thing—but very hard to love."

He kissed Jason's fingers and Jason leaned in to kiss his forehead. "You never came back?"

"No. I checked up on them, all the time, and when Barb married about twelve years ago I was happy for her. She'd finally given up on Bruce. But at the same time, I felt horrible for him. He was all alone then, for years."

Jason touched Dick's face, tracing a line from his eyebrow down his cheek to his chin.

"Till Terry."

Dick smiled. "Till Terry."

Jason settled onto Dick's lap and leaned their heads together. "What did you do all that time?"

Dick kissed his fingers again. "Waited."

Jason laughed. "You just sat around and waited."

Dick nodded. "I had a while to wait."

Jason blushed, trying not to think things that hadn't been said, but wishing anyway that Dick meant he had waited for him.

Maybe.

But he wouldn't ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Terry was gone.

He'd left early in the morning and Bruce had kissed him goodbye, wished him a good week at school and listened to his witty retort with good humor.

Then Bruce had walked back into his mausoleum of a home and waited.

He always waited.

Some of his first memories were of waiting: for his father to come home from work, for his mother to kiss him goodnight, and for his parents to come home after a long party.

Then his memories changed: waiting for Alfred to bring him dinner, waiting to go to bed, and waiting for the nightmares to come.

Thankfully, Bruce no longer had nightmares. His nights were filled now, happily, of Terry McGinnis, whether he liked it or not. Since their meeting, Terry had filled his life with something akin to sunshine: perpetual while he was around and when he was not, the memory of him was enough to dimly light Bruce's way through the days and nights.

He also had Ace, who was a silent companion and one of many who had bared his name over the years.

But still, Ace was not Terry.

Beautiful, happy, and loving Terry.

He could spend hours just sitting back in a chair and thinking of him, and Bruce knew it was pathetic. He also knew it was almost insane, the amount of time he took thinking of Terry now that he was away at school.

Still, he did.

There was a buzz and he smiled. It was his cell phone. Terry had forced him to get it a month before the younger man had left for college. It almost never rang.

He put it to his ear without looking at the name. "Terry, this unhealthy fixation is starting to become quite obvious."

"I just wanted to be sure you weren't brooding in some chair, thinking about how horrible and quiet it was now that I left. Is Ace crying at your feet yet?"

Bruce looked down at his shoes, where Ace lay. "No."

"Liar. If you'd just let me move in you wouldn't have to spend weeks on end missing me all the time. My mom practically thinks I'm dating some guy at school now that I told her I'm gay."

"Which I told you was not necessary."

"But, like I told you, it's true and I'm not gonna hide it because you're afraid my mother is going to throw a restraining order on you. She can't anymore anyway. I'm eighteen now."

"Don't remind me."

"Everyday."

Bruce felt a laugh coming on, and curbed it.

"Are you driving?"

"Yes. Your graduation present is working nicely. I could put on the automatic, but I like to almost hit people while I'm on the phone with you. If I get pulled over, the Commish can always fix my ticket anyway."

"I'll remember to tell her that."

Terry laughed. "Were you brooding?"

Bruce was silent.

"Bruce…"

"One year."

Terry sighed. "I love you too."

Bruce closed his eyes. "What do you smell, right now?"

"What?"

"The smell, in the car."

Terry paused. "Leather and….grapefruit. I ate one before I left remember? It's still in my mouth too."

Bruce swallowed. "Yes, I remember."

"Bruce."

"Yes?"

"Tell me you love me."

Bruce smiled. "When you're gone, everything turns just a bit darker."

Terry laughed, swallowing tears. Bruce kept his eyes closed.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a week."

"Yes, you will."

He hung up without a goodbye, which they both refused to say. Bruce had had enough goodbyes in his lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

As he was set to leave to go home for Christmas vacation, Terry had an unpleasant run in with his past.

He was walking back to his dorm late in the afternoon from the foreign affairs class that Bruce had forced him to take, when he saw her.

Dana Tan.

She looked great, her hair was short now and she was wearing a lot more makeup than when he'd last talked to her almost two years ago. He hurried ahead, hoping she wouldn't see him.

Then she turned, her eyes hardened, and she smiled.

Terry stopped and waited for her to come to him.

She ran over, out of breath when she stopped. "I was waiting to run into you."

"Hey Dana."

"Going home?"

He nodded. "You?"

She shook her head. "My parents are skiing and I didn't want to. There are a couple girls here who wanted to stay so I'm staying with them."

They both stood apart and awkward, Terry's feet moving from side to side and her foot tapping the grass.

"Um…Matt made Honors this year. He's gonna be a nerd, I guess."

Her laugh was strained. "That's great! You're so mean!"

"Yeah."

"How is Mister Wayne?"

Terry's eyes were cold. "Dana."

She laughed again, this time a little colder. "God, I thought maybe you'd gotten over all that sick shit. I…god, you're _with_ him now, aren't you?"

"Dana, stop."

"You…he's old enough to be your mother's grandfather!"

Terry grabbed her arm and held on tightly, not saying a word. "Terry, you're…"

"One word, Dana. One. And you'll wish you'd never _met _me. You can bad mouth me all you want but if you even _once _bring Bruce into anything because of me…"

Tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. "You're _hurting_ me."

"I _know._"

"I was in love with you."

"I'm sorry about that. You know I am."

She pulled on his tight grip and he loosened it, letting go. "I'm sorry, I…it still hurts. I thought I'd be okay seeing you again but I guess not."

"I'm in love with him, Dana. And he loves me more than you can even imagine."

She laughed. "You think so, huh? I think I can imagine it just a little."

She wiped at her eyes with one hand and whispered, "Goodbye Terry."

Before he could respond she took off running, and Terry knew that would be the last time they saw each other.

His cell rang and he answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"You're coming home tonight, right?"

It was Jason.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we have a problem."

Terry sped up his walking, nearly running. "What's wrong?"

"Bruce invited some friends for Christmas dinner, and Dick is all excited about it and I think it's horrible and I can't…"

"Hey slow down, who did he invite?"

"Barbara Gordon."

"Her husband too?"

"Her husband is going home for Christmas and Dick says they're fighting."

Terry slowed down, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh."

"And Selina Kyle."

Terry almost dropped the phone.

"Who?"

"Selina Kyle. Dick thought it was really funny and Bruce is mad and…Terry, what's wrong? Who is Selina Kyle?"

Terry sat down on the grass, closing his eyes. "Catwoman."

"Who?"

"Bruce's old girlfriend."

Jason paused. "Ohhhh."

"Yeah."

"This is gonna suck."

Terry sighed. "Yeah, it is."


	5. Chapter 5

"You are _going _to spend time with your family for Christmas, Terry McGinnis and I will have no more of this talk!"

Terry McGinnis sat at the breakfast table the morning after coming home from school and argued with his mother over Christmas plans.

"Mom, Mister Wayne…"

Matt made a face behind Mary McGinnis's back, mimicking Terry. Terry glared at him.

"Mister Wayne is a lonely old man, yes, I know that Terry. But it's Christmas. When you move out of this house and go off on your own, I hope you don't decide to leave all of us behind for _Bruce Wayne._"

Terry bit his tongue then, wanting nothing more than to tell his mother that was just what he planned on doing. Instead he just pouted and stabbed at his waffles, eating angrily.

Mary McGinnis sighed, put her hand on Terry's back and said softly, "If you will spend Christmas morning with us, you can spend Christmas Eve with Mister Wayne. Is that good enough?"

Terry grinned and hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mom."

"I know you're very _attached _to Bruce Wayne, honey."

Their eyes met and Terry's widened, and he was careful to hide his blush. Mary ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

His mother was smarter than he'd given her credit for.

* * *

Bruce knew something was wrong.

Terry had not said a word when he arrived, changed into his suit, and left without even so much as a greeting. It was very unlike him and it hurt Bruce more than he cared to admit.

There was zero communication from the two-way radio in Batman's ear, and he could hear Jason babbling along beside Terry and Terry responding in kind. Neither of them talked of anything consequential.

But he could feel Terry's animosity through the silence, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened while he'd been at school and when they'd spoken early in the morning.

He sat and watched, saw Terry throw kicks and attack a man who was trying to break into a convenience store, and heard Jason quip, "God, I'm so bored! Can't there be someone besides boring robbers today?"

"Sometimes boring is good, Robin," Terry laughed, "It cuts through the tension."

Jason laughed. "There is enough of that, let me tell you."

"No communication?"

"Nope."

And that was that. He knew they spoke of Jason and Dick, but still no clues to what that meant. Bruce sighed, closing his eyes.

"Bruce?"

He looked up and saw Dick had come in behind him, surprising him for once.

"I'm surprised Ace didn't bark."

"That dog loves me."

Dick pulled up a rolling chair and sat down beside Bruce, staring. "Jason's angry with me for inviting Barbara, and _I _didn't even invite her."

That was it.

Selina.

"Selina. Terry's heard."

Dick laughed. "You're in _trouble_. I'm sure he knows who she is, old man."

"Yes, he does."

"She's going to love him, you know that. And she enjoys watching you squirm, so she's going to be _all over you_. Maybe you can tell her she's uninvited."

"Hmm. Terry has nothing to worry about with Selina."

Dick leaned back in his chair, watching the video screen. "Jason doesn't even know how little he has to worry about."

Bruce looked at him. "The boy is starved for your attention."

"He has it. Every undivided second of it."

"You know what I mean."

Dick sighed. "I know."

Bruce looked at the screen again and saw Jason fighting gracefully, very much like Dick once and still did fight. His mind flashed back to a younger Robin, and himself working side by side.

"I'm sorry…for all of it. But I can't say that I'm not thankful that we're here now."

Dick stood, reached out and touched the screen, his hand covering Jason's face. "Neither can I. But I can't…I'm a creature of habit, of your creation. I can't get hurt again, Bruce."

"He loves you, Dick."

Dick turned and walked away, and Bruce heard him walk up the stone stairs.

He looked at the screen again and he pressed a button, whispering, "Terry."

There was silence.

"I love you."

In the silence he heard a sigh and then, "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

As he pulled the bike into the garage, Jason knew tonight would be harder to get through than any other night he'd spent in this house.

Lately he'd felt like a stranger here, even with Dick's arms around him at night and his sweet smiles in the morning. There was a strange current in the house so electric that it could explode any minute and Jason was counting down the hours.

Soon he was sure Dick would tell him to leave.

He walked into the dark, quiet mansion and sat at the table, taking off his mask. He sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"Long night? You should've used the lower entrance. Someone could have seen."

Jason didn't even bother to look up.

There was a scraping noise and Dick sat down next to him.

"You're angry with me and I'd like to know why."

Jason almost laughed. That wasn't it at all. He felt like such a kid around Dick, all the time. Like there was so much Dick knew--and he just wanted to be with Dick. That was all.

"Lately you've been asking questions that I know I should have answered months ago, I know that. I should've told you about Barb and me. I should have…"

"You don't owe me anything," Jason whispered, his voice hoarse.

Dick laughed, somewhat bitterly. "You have no idea how much I owe you."

Jason refused to lift his head now, because he did not want Dick to see him crying. He felt an arm come around his shoulder and he leaned into it, nearly crawling into Dick's embrace.

The older man could feel him shaking, he was sure, and the crying really bothered Jason. He didn't like to be this helpless in front of other people. Dick held him tightly and then went to lift his head, but Jason fought him, refusing.

"I need to kiss you now."

Jason shook his head.

"Jason. There's…I need to tell you something."

Jason refused to move, but burrowed closer to him and refused to care if he was hurting Dick in any way. Dick moved himself upright some in his chair, ignoring the pain in his back.

He ran his hands through Jason's hair and sighed.

"You're not the first Jason with the name Robin."

This caused Jason's head to shoot up and his eyes were wide, alarmed, and hurt so much with betrayal that Dick had to physically hold him to keep Jason from bolting. "No, no, it's not…Jason! Jason, look at me!"

Jason could barely see through his own tears, and his voice refused to come out. But he stilled, but did not settle back into Dick's arms.

Dick sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "When I gave up being Robin and moved on to Nightwing, Bruce…he did what Bruce does. He found someone else. Another Robin. His name was Jason."

Jason felt the tension in his body disappear somewhat, but he was still ready to run if he needed to.

Dick looked at him with a watery smile. "He was a lot like you. Strong, stubborn, young. But a little too stubborn, a little too strong, for his own good; He was killed, shortly after Bruce found him on the street and adopted him. I barely even got to know him, barely a year. The Joker killed him brutally and Bruce never forgave himself for it."

Jason still didn't move, engrossed in Dick's words.

Dick laughed, swallowing thickly. "When I found you and you told me your name, I…I thought it was a great way to really stick it to him. I was so angry, so jealous…I've never had such a strange attraction to anyone like I had to Terry, and I knew I would not get him. I wanted to hurt Bruce."

Jason felt his heart cracking.

Dick reached out to touch him and he pulled back, flinching. Dick wiped at his own eyes, biting his lip. "I'm an old man, Jason. _Too _old. And you're…so _young._ This can't continue forever."

Jason put his hand on his chest, whimpering. "_Why_?"

Dick reached out to touch him again and got hold of his hand, squeezing. "Because you're going to look at me in five, ten years, in disgust; and I'm going to have to watch as you feel repulsed and can't even…"

Jason threw himself at him then, crushing their mouths together and nearly crashing the chair down to the ground. Dick's arms automatically came around him, pulling him close. They pulled at each other, tongues intertwining and breath coming in gasps. Dick finally had to pull Jason back so he could breathe. Their foreheads rested against each other.

"_Jason_. You're not being very cooperative," Dick whispered, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Jason smiled, kissing him once, slowly. "You're going to have to throw me out. Drag me by my arms and legs, kicking and screaming."

Dick did smile then and their eyes met. "I think…I'm too old to do that."

"Sixty-_two_."

"You're going to kill me someday."

"Not if you kill me first."

Dick kissed him again, their mouths in furious play. He ran his hand up the back of Jason's uniform, feeling the skin underneath. The younger man sighed and leaned into him, causing Dick to pull away. "Jason?"

Jason climbed off of him, then stood. He reached out his hand and Dick took it, standing as well. "I'm ready."

Dick felt like he was eighteen again.

"Not sure if I am."

Jason laughed. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Dick. I don't ever want to."

Dick pulled on his arm, pulling him close and hugging him from behind. He inhaled, smelling Jason's hair and whispering, "I love you."

Jason closed his eyes, smiling. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Terry stayed out later than Jason did and he couldn't admit to himself why.

He was afraid to see Bruce.

His mind replayed Bruce's, 'I love you' over and over again in his mind and the horrible sadness he'd heard in it scared him more than he wanted to admit was possible. So he hovered in the car, mask off, around the city.

Almost nineteen years old and he was a coward.

Well that was new.

It was nearly two in the morning when Bruce finally cut in, "Are you planning on sight seeing all night or should I leave the door open?"

Terry was silent, biting his lip.

"Terry, come home."

Home. It really was, he realized, and he didn't even live there. But Bruce did.

Bruce was home.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Terry brought himself close enough to the entrance to the cave and went down quickly, racing inside. He tried to calm his own frantically beating heart, but failed miserably. Even as he got out of the car and took off his mask, he refused to look at Bruce.

The tap, tap, tap of his cane was ringing in Terry's ears.

"Terry."

"I…um…."

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and he felt all the fight go out of him, his shoulders going limp and sighing. "I'm such a little baby."

"No, you're not. I owe you an explanation."

Terry shook his head. "She's your friend, I _get _that. It just…I'm not real good at being jealous so, bare with me a little."

Bruce turned him so they were facing, but Terry kept his head down. "Neither am I."

Terry's head came up quickly and their eyes met. Terry brought his arms around Bruce and kissed him softly, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. "This sucks. A lot."

"Yes."

"Is Selina pretty? Wait, don't answer that."

Bruce's chest rumbled when he laughed, even softly. "Not as pretty as you are, so don't worry."

Terry hit him softly. "Hey!"

Bruce hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "You have more reason to be jealous of Dick Grayson than you do of Selina Kyle."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Bruce sighed. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life. Does that help?"

Terry's cheeks reddened, but Bruce didn't see. "Maybe."

"It's late. Can you just say you're pacified so I can go to sleep?"

Terry lifted his head and glared at him. "You think this is funny."

Bruce smiled. "I love you, so even the _thought _that anyone could change that at this point is ridiculous."

Terry smiled, tilting his head to the side. "You really are the most annoying, stubborn person I've ever met."

Bruce continued to smile and kissed Terry. "I've been called much, much worse by my other lovers."

He let Terry go and Terry frowned, thinking on that. Bruce was halfway up the stairs before Terry took off to catch up to him. "Wait, what other lovers?"

Bruce, smirking, explained, "Well there are so many of them that it is hard to narrow down a number."

Terry walked in front of him and stood in Bruce's way at the edge of the stairs, and glared. "Try."

Bruce reached out and touched Terry's cheek and leaned in, kissing him. "There were four of them: Talia, Selina, Barbara, and Diana."

Terry frowned. "Barbara? You don't mean the…"

Bruce grinned. "Gordon, yes."

"You and the Commissioner? Seriously? God, now I have her to be jealous of too? Jesus, Bruce. Next you're gonna tell me you were secretly dating Wonder Woman or something."

Bruce blushed, suddenly and without warning.

Terry's eyes widened. "No way."

Bruce sighed, still smiling, and reached out to pull Terry close and was rebuffed when Terry stepped back. The younger man looked so lost and hurt that Bruce's chest ached to look at him. "Terry…it was a _very _long time ago. Light years, in fact."

Terry didn't move.

Bruce sighed again, dramatically. "It's very late and I would very much like to sleep. Just say something, please?"

Terry finally spoke and it was the last thing Bruce expected him to say.

"I saw Dana. At school."

Bruce blinked. "Dana. Your ex-girlfriend."

Terry nodded. "She…was still really angry. She…said stuff. About you."

Bruce was confused, but was happy to have the conversation taken away from his own past love life to Terry's. "There is nothing she could do that would not hurt her more than it would hurt me. Believe me, Terry."

"I know, I just…just now, it made me realize that you have all these great, supermodel exes and I have just Dana. That's it. You were this playboy and I'm," he looked up at Bruce, "…just me."

Bruce took steps to meet him then, and Terry didn't refuse his waiting arms. They kissed, slowly at first, but their mouths quickly became very eager to be more passionate. Terry's breath quickened and he raised his hands into Bruce's hair, sighing. Bruce leaned against the railing of the stairs, continuing his exploration of his young lover's mouth.

When they pulled apart they were both catching their breaths, and Terry ran his hands through Bruce's hair. "I _hate _that I can't get over all this _junk_, ya know? It's so stupid to be jealous and I feel like a twip to even say it, but…they're more real now than they were before. Your…ladies."

Bruce laughed then, burying his face into Terry's chest and muffling the sound. Terry hit him on the back of the head. "Shut up."

Bruce finally caught his breath, chuckling. "I feel like such a philander through your eyes. They weren't just _ladies_, Terry. I loved every single one them. Some of them more than others, I will admit that. But I loved them. Part of me always will."

Terry frowned. "I know."

Bruce kissed him quick and said tiredly, "Can I go to sleep now?"

Terry sighed. "Yes."

They both began to walk up the stairs, Bruce at the lead with Terry close behind him.

"Tomorrow we'll go over the rest."

Terry frowned. "The rest?"

Bruce looked over his shoulder and smiled wickedly, "Of my lovers."

"But you said…"

"Those were the _women_, Terry. You never asked about the _men._"

Terry McGinnis did not sleep very well that night at all, while Bruce Wayne slept very comfortably.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason Tolne woke up on Christmas Eve morning with so little enthusiasm one would never suspect it was his 18th birthday.

"Jaaaaaasssssoonn," came the whisper, so annoying that he threw the blankets over his head.

"I'm sleeping!"

"It's morning! Happy…"

"NO! I'm SLEEPING!" he yelled, snuggling closer into his pillow.

There was a thud on the bed beside him and he could feel Dick's arms around his waist from on top of him. He sighed, remembering the feeling last night and blushing.

"Jason," came the whisper and Dick peeled away the blanket, kissing the back of Jason's neck.

He turned and looked up at Dick, who was smiling. "You don't play fair."

Dick's smile quickly became a grin. "It's the only way to win with you."

Jason leaned up to kiss him and Dick quickly grabbed the blankets, pulling them off the bed and running.

"BASTARD!" Jason yelled, whining at the loss of warmth.

He could hear Dick's laughter from the hall and he grumbled, climbing out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

That's when it hit him.

He was eighteen.

He turned and looked into the mirror on his right, blinking. Nope. Still the same.

Jason threw on a t-shirt and pants, slowly walking out of the bedroom and still making angry noises under his breath. When he finally got to the kitchen he stopped one foot in the room, frozen.

Dick sat at the kitchen table, reading the paper.

In front of him on the table lay a white box, not wrapped. Jason swallowed. "Um, can I?"

Dick looked up and smiled. "Of course. It's your birthday."

Jason walked slowly over to the table and picked up the box, which was about average size. It was bigger than shirt box, but smaller than a sweater box so he was very unsure about what was inside.

What he did not expect to see inside was a black mask.

Jason picked it up in his hands, feeling its age. "Nightwing."

"It's the only part of the costume I still have. I'm not as sentimental as Bruce."

Jason looked up at Dick, confused.

Dick smiled. "It's very hard to find a gift for the man who wants nothing. I thought…." Dick started, trailing off. His face reddened with embarrassment.

Jason smiled, charmed. "Thank you."

Dick sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. "It's…well good thing it's not your only present."

Jason's eyes widened a bit and Dick laughed, a little giddy.

"Go downstairs."

Jason ran as fast as he could and Dick wrung his hands, clearly nervous. He found the remote for the security cameras and turned them on, watching as Jason descended in the elevator and came down into their version of the Bat Cave.

The young man looked around at first, confused. Then he froze, but his hands to his mouth and started to cry.

Dick never took his eyes off of Jason, remembering every minute.

Jason walked forward and stopped at a table where Dick usually worked, picking something up and looking at it. He turned and Dick could no longer see his face. The he ran, still holding his gift.

Dick took a deep breath and braced himself. It had been a last minute idea, something he'd been secretly working on some of the time Jason was out on patrol and other times when the younger man was asleep. He'd finished it the night before, just as he saw Jason walk inside the house.

He watched Jason run through the house, a huge smile on his face as he clutched his gift in his hands. Jason came into the kitchen and threw himself at Dick, kissing him soundlessly.

When Jason pulled back Dick saw he was wearing a mask very similar to the one Dick had given him, and in his hands was a costume.

It was blue and black, with a bird on the chest. Nearly identical to his old Nightwing costume with one noticeable difference. There was an R in the right corner.

"I love it," Jason whispered thickly, burying his face into Dick's shoulder.

Dick ran his hand through Jason's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I wanted to be a part of Robin too."

Jason looked up, tears in his eyes. "You are."

Dick smiled. "I was feeling a little differently."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

Dick was silent, looking at the costume in Jason's hands.

"Terry. You're _jealous_ of Terry?"

"I never said that."

"You're so dumb."

Dick looked up and saw Jason glaring at him, pouting. "Terry and me are just partners. You…you made me Robin. I could never have done any of the stuff I've done without you Dick and that's the truth."

Dick sighed and reached out to him, pulling Jason in and hugging him close. "I know. I just…it's hard to feel so _old_."

Jason laughed. "But you _are _old."

Dick hit him on the butt and Jason laughed again. "Respect your elders, boy."

Jason pulled back a little and smiled at him. "I really do love it. It's perfect. Except…"

Dick frowned. "What?"

"I need a new bike now."

"Already taken care of. I repainted it last night."

Jason looked oddly awed. "When did you ever have _time_ last night to do that?"

Dick kissed him and leaned in to whisper, "While you were asleep, exhausted, as I recall."

Jason closed his eyes. "I do remember that."

Dick took Jason's ear between his teeth and pulled, making him sigh. "Up for a repeat performance?"

"Well….it _is _my birthday."

Dick smiled and kissed him on the mouth, nearly swallowing Jason's tongue before pulling away. He touched their foreheads together and whispered, "Happy Birthday Jason."

Jason grinned. "Thanks…._old man._"


	9. Chapter 9

Selina Kyle was a wealthy woman. She owned 15 cars, 7 homes in various countries, and owned a series of very successful companies that were animal friendly and made her millions of dollars a day.

She was not entirely satisfied. It had been nearly twenty years since she'd had a romantic relationship with Bruce Wayne and he continued to be the love of her life. When Richard Grayson had invited her to Christmas Eve dinner with he, Bruce, and what she only imagined were either their young lovers or wards, though she suspected more the former than the latter, she'd been more excited than she should have been.

When the evening finally came, Selina was alone on the doorstep of Bruce's home and extremely nervous. It had been nearly five years since she'd last laid eyes on Bruce though they spoke occasionally and sent each other gifts at appropriate holidays.

She was sixty-six and felt about twenty, ready to greet her Batman for the first time.

Instead what she saw when she opened the door was a young man with pale blue eyes and what she suspected was a reluctant smile. "Good evening, Miss Kyle," the young man said, his eyes betraying his emotions.

Selina smiled with her teeth, feeling genuine laughter threatening to emerge. "Hello there, boy, I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Terry McGinnis."

She grinned, "_Terry_."

Terry gestured her inside, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

She stepped inside and took it all in taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and reliving the smell.

There was a chuckle from her left and she opened her eyes, bit her bottom lip, and smiled. Her eyes got a bit misty as she spoke. "Bruce."

The door closed somewhere behind her and she didn't even realize it, stepping closer and closer until there was only inches between them. Bruce leaned in and kissed her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "It's been a lifetime," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes, it has."

Bruce took a step back and made the same gesture that Terry had made before him. She stepped inside and took off her coat, which Terry begrudgingly accepted. Bruce passed the foyer and into the living room, where Dick Grayson and another young man sat across from one another in living chairs talking.

This boy was different from Terry, she could tell just by looking at him. They had similar features: black hair, average height, prominent chin; but this one had green eyes so dark that they were almost brown.

They seemed to become even blacker as they looked Dick Grayson over and his smile was warmer than the one she had seen from Terry McGinnis.

She liked him immediately.

"Richard!" she called, catching their attention.

Both men looked her way; the younger with wide eyes and Dick with warm ones. She walked over to them and greeted Dick, and then turned and realized that Bruce had left her side. Instead of letting that bother her, Selina looked at the young man expectantly.

He blushed.

Honest to God _blushed_.

"Oh, you are so _adorable_!" she exclaimed, reaching out and ruffling his head.

The young man turned redder and mumbled, "Thanks," not looking her in the eyes.

"Who is this adorable thing, Richard?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Dick asked, annoyed.

Selina grinned. "Because you have yet to offer me your seat, and I know that you dislike it so very much."

Dick laughed. "Oh Selina, I've missed you. Here," he offered his seat and she took it, then reached over and took the young man's hands.

"Your name," she whispered.

"Jason."

Selina looked up at Dick, clearly surprised. "Really."

Jason nodded.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "You are a bright spot in this very dull evening, darling Jason."

When she pulled away Jason was blushing still and she was satisfied.

Then the evening got more interesting as Bruce returned, with Terry in tow, looking quite disheveled.

Ah, so it _was _the former.

"Having fun, Bruce?"

Bruce's expression didn't even change and he said, "Always."

Selina sighed, her smile fading as she leaned back in her chair. "So…what are we having for dinner gentleman?"

"We're waiting for Barb," Dick announced.

Selina opened one eye. "Gordon?"

"Do you know another?"

She closed her eyes again. This was going to be a very interesting evening, no doubt about that. Barbara Gordon and she did not get along very well at all and she knew Barbara would not be coming to dinner with anything but ulterior motives. According to Bruce, she did not like the idea of the "New Batman" or this "New Robin", though she herself was enjoying watching their exploits on the satellite quite a bit.

"Well, what are we eating tonight?" she asked again.

"Jason's favorite food is turkey, so we're going traditional. It's his eighteenth birthday today," Dick said, again the only one answering.

Selina's eyes snapped open and she reached across for Jason, startling him. "It's your birthday, Jason?" she asked, genuinely saddened, "Oh, someone should have told me!"

Jason's face was getting redder by the minute and Terry actually laughed.

"You'd think you were old friends or something."

Selina looked over at Terry, who seemed somewhat more loosened and happier now that he and Bruce had "talked." "Well, I'm sure we were…in another life. Right, Jason?"

Jason mumbled, "I don't know."

Selina looked at Bruce, who seemed happier than she'd ever seen him.

"This was…"

She was interrupted abruptly when the doorbell rang.

Barbara Gordon was here.

Jason immediately sat up straighter and Dick as well, but he stood at Jason's side like a guard dog. Terry took off to answer the door and Bruce made his way towards the kitchen.

Selina just stared, taking in the scene.

"You'd think something was wrong, with the way everyone is acting," she surmised, clearly not fazed.

Dick looked at her, put his hand on Jason's shoulder and squeezed.

Selina's eyes became small slits as she looked towards the doorway.

When Barbara Gordon did show herself, she looked so much older than Selina herself the older woman had to smile immediately. Not that she was one of _those_ people, but she felt very proud of herself for it.

"Hello everyone," Barb announced, walking towards them.

Dick stepped away from Jason to meet her, leaning in and kissing her cheek quickly making sure not to linger like Bruce had with her. When he pulled back Selina saw her blush still.

Exactly as she'd thought, but it hadn't been hard to guess.

One look at Dick, himself looking far too young in his old age, and she didn't blame the woman at all.

"Barbara," she said, leaning in and kissing Barb's cheeks.

"Selina, you look amazing."

Selina smiled. "You look wonderful yourself. Marriage must be better on the skin than I thought."

The mention of marriage caused the Commissioner's eyes to darken a bit and Selina instantly knew this was not going to end well.

Dick cleared his throat. "Barb, I'd like you to meet someone."

Jason stood at Dick's side; still looking scared out of his mind and holding out his hand. Barbara smiled at him warmly and took his hand. "Hello young man, and you must be Jason."

Jason looked up, startled. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Dick talks about you often."

He looked at Dick, still clearly surprised. "Oh. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Barbara looked around and asked, "Where is Bruce? And Terry? He was just here."

"They must be finishing dinner preparations," Selina guessed, "Come and sit."

Barb shook her head. "I'm fine. I would like to know more about you though, Jason."

Jason, who had been looking down at his lap again, looked up. "Why?"

"Are you enjoying the nightlife?"

Jason's eyes widened a bit. "Um…yeah. It's…yeah."

Dick touched his shoulder again and looked at Barb. "He's a natural, Babs. You should see how the kid looks using the modifier I made that…"

"Dinner's done." Terry announced then, interrupting quickly and then disappearing again.

The foursome walked towards dinner, Barb chatting animatedly with Dick while Jason and Selina followed. She leaned over and took the boy's hand, smiling at his surprise when he looked at her. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Us quiet ones need to stick together, darling. Keep an eye on her."

Jason looked at Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayon's backs, frowning. "I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was full of stories that Terry had heard before and new ones that he could have lived without knowing. He was silent for much of dinner and traded glances with Jason often, noticing the worried look on his friend's face.

Selina was very different from what he had expected. She didn't seem to be someone he'd picture Bruce to fall in love with, but as he listened to stories about them and saw them interact he started to think that maybe he didn't know Bruce all that well.

"So then Bruce here goes, 'Hand it over' and I say, 'Come and get it, honey' and then I accidentally tripped and fell, dropping the damn thing and he caught me. He swung me across the city and I kissed him for the first time."

"Which was the difference between you and I, Selina," Barbara said, taking a sip of her wine as she smiled, "Dick kissed me first. He was only this big."

Barbara held out her hand to a foot off the table and Dick hit her, laughing. "Shut up. You thought I was a little punk then, being the older woman."

Jason's voice cut through the chatter. "She's older than you?" he asked, still looking sadder than he should be on his birthday.

Dick grinned. "Can't you tell?"

Barbara hit him, laughing. "Brat."

"You love it."

She smiled fondly, dabbing at her lips with a napkin.

Jason's frown got larger and he took a sip of his drink, making a face. Terry shared the same disgusted look with him at the horrible wine, grinning. Jason smiled back.

"So boys, how did you meet these old fogies here?" Selina asked, her eyes dancing.

Terry shrugged.

Jason whispered, "I tried to rob him and he caught me one armed, threw me against a brick wall and asked me if I wanted to go home with him."

Barbara laughed. "That almost sounds like you were a prostitute."

"I _was_…sometimes." Jason said, glaring at her.

The silence was deafening.

Bruce coughed suddenly, very loudly, and stood, holding his throat. Terry jumped and said loudly, "Your pills!" running into the other room.

Dick got up to help him and Bruce threw his hand away, shaking his head. Terry appeared again, pills in hand and Bruce took them dry, swallowing them. The older man held his heart, taking deep breaths.

A room full of worried faces stared back at Bruce when he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"What was that?" Dick asked.

"I just…have trouble…sometimes."

"With?" Selina asked.

Bruce glared at her. "None of your business. _Any_ of yours. I'm fine, I'm healthy, and I need pills, just like all of you."

Terry put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and the older man relaxed, sighing. "Bruce, they're just…worried."

Bruce reached out an arm and pulled Terry to him, kissing him suddenly. Selina watched, entranced, as Terry melted in his embrace.

The room was silent again and Bruce touched Terry's cheek. "I'm fine. Just tired," he looked over at his guests, then at Jason. "I'm sorry, Jason. I'm going to have to leave your party early. Terry has your gift. Happy Birthday and…Merry Christmas. Everyone."

Selina whispered, "Merry Christmas," but no one else did as Bruce left.

Terry watched him leave.

"Terry, are you…?" Dick asked, concerned.

Terry turned and Dick saw his eyes were red. Selina suddenly couldn't take it anymore and stomped over to him, taking his arm. "We need to talk."

"Selina, this is…"

She turned, stared at Dick and Barb, and then looked at Jason. "You're coming too."

Jason swallowed and nodded, much to Dick's chagrin. He reached out to take Jason's arm but the younger man shook his head and shrugged him off, following Selina like a lost puppy.

Dick stared, bewildered. "What the hell was that about?"

"She's very…forceful. I suspect the boys need someone to talk to that isn't you or Bruce. Which brings me to what I want to say to you," Barbara said, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

Dick sat down beside her again and looked worried. "Is it good or bad?"

She smiled. "Depends on your point of view. Dick, a prostitute?"

Dick glared. "He's _not a_…he's not. It was never something he did very many times, and he was…assaulted when he was very young and…it was only two times because he was _hungry _Barb. Okay? The kid lived on the street for ten years on his own. What do you expect?"

Barbara rubbed at her left temple, closing her eyes. "This is too much. Dick, a child? He's only seventeen."

"Eighteen. Today."

She smiled, opening her eyes. "Does that make it better?"

Dick looked down at his hands on the table. "I love him, Barb. I really do. I've only been in love a few times and never has it been like this."

Barbara felt her eyes tear up. "Never?"

He looked at her, took her hands in his and whispered, "I was in love with you, Barb. I was. But with Jason…it's like…he's a part of me I didn't know I was missing. I want to please him. All the time. It's," he laughed, his voice catching, "…it's amazing."

Barbara's tears were on her face now and she swallowed. "Dick, I'm…Sam and I are separating."

Dick suddenly looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

She smiled, her vision blurred through her crying. "I can't…I can't stop…I…"

Dick took her into his arms as she cried, unable to get the words out. "Oh honey," he whispered, rubbing her back.

She cried on him for a few minutes and then looked up from his shoulder, their faces close. "I can't stop. I keep trying but I can't. I've…fallen in love with you again."

Dick froze.

Before he could say a word she kissed him, and it felt so right to kiss her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason had no idea why he was following them, but that didn't make him stop.

The three of them walked through the house and when Selina opened the entrance to the cave neither man made any protests as they walked down the stairs and into the secluded cavern.

Selina seated them at the computer, she herself sitting in Bruce's chair and the two of them sitting on a table edge. Jason steeled himself for a lecture that he really didn't think he deserved. So what if he was moping?

She sighed and then said plainly, "You're babies."

Both of them looked at her angrily and Terry snapped, "We are not!"

"You are!" she yelled, "And you have no idea what you're in for. None. This isn't fun and games, gentlemen. This is life and death her and yes Terry, like it or not, Bruce will die. Very soon."

Terry suddenly got up off the table, his eyes filled with tears, and angrily started to leave.

"If you leave now, you're more of a coward than I thought you were. Some Batman."

He turned and she saw he was crying. "Shut up."

Selina stood and walked to him, causing him to step back. "Honey, look at me."

Terry looked at her. "He's…he's fine. He just…"

"He's an old man, Terry. Seventy-five is not the age where he should be doing even a quarter of the things he does and you're walking beside him thinking he's going to be there forever and honey, he's not. He…"

Terry suddenly broke, covering his face in his hands as he cried. Selina hugged him and whispered, "I just don't want to see you lose so much time with someone you love so much."

He hugged her back and Jason felt his own tears, wiping them away. "It's not fair. He…Bruce isn't sick. He's…." Jason argued, causing her to look over at him.

She smiled. "I know, honey. It's pretty scary, but I can't stand by and watch boys with so much to live for wait for old men who will drag their feet if you don't get a lot greedier in your demands."

Terry laughed, moving away and wiping his eyes. "He won't listen to me, Selina. He…thinks I need to be a teenager on my own. Live my life," he looked up, "He is so much a part of my life that I don't want to," he gestured around the cave, "THIS is my life."

Selina reached out and touched his cheek. "Tell him that. Please. He's waited so long to find someone he _needs _that I'm scared he's going to lose you."

Terry shook his head. "He's going to have to die first."

Selina hugged him tight and whispered, "Thank you. No go. Run."

Terry shook his head. "He's…asleep. It's late."

She ruffled his head. "So charming."

Jason looked down at his feet. Selina walked over to him and stood, waiting. He didn't look up.

"Jason. Darling."

He shook his head. "I'm not…I _know _Dick loves me. I love him. He's not gonna die for a while and…"

"Ten years," she announced, making him look up, "If you're lucky. I want you to know that. Richard Grayson may be a very young looking older man but he's an old man, Jason. Older than you let yourself think."

Jason shook his head. "He's…fine. He's not sick."

She put her hands on his and squeezed. "I never said either Bruce or Dick were sick. I just want the both of you to kick them in the asses and make them start to live again. No more locking themselves away in their giant homes and…being like I am. They _have _a chance. I don't have that."

Jason frowned and Terry touched her arm. "Selina?"

Selina felt her own tears rise and she swallowed. "I'm sick, kids. It's not something that can be cured and I…I don't have a lot of time here."

"Selina." Terry said again.

She smiled. "I'm fine, though. In good health and all that, really, and the docs give me a year."

Terry suddenly hugged her shoulder and Jason hugged her, laying his head on her other shoulder. She laughed. "You both don't even know me and you're acting like your mother is dying."

They shook their heads and she pushed them off, laughing. "Enough talk about me now, let's take action."

Terry bit his lip and nodded. Jason stood up and sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Okay."

"Jason, go tell that woman who Dick belongs to."

Jason smiled and ran up the stairs, with Terry and Selina walking after him.

He ran as fast as he could, smiling the whole way there. Just as he got through the front foyer he slowed down and ran into the dining room.

Then stopped, staring.

Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon were sitting together at the table and they were kissing. Jason felt his eyes sting again as he whispered, "Stop."

Dick pushed Barbara off and looked at Jason. "Jason."

Jason shook his head. "Shut up."

Barbara looked at him and Dick walked over, standing in front of him. He shook his head again and a voice from behind him called, "Jason honey, what's…?"

"Jason, it's not what it looks like," Dick began, his eyes pleading.

Jason's eyes filled with tears and he whispered, "Shut up. Just…shut up," he looked at Barbara Gordon and said loudly, "He's mine."

Dick let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and stayed quiet, head hung low. Selina Kyle slapped him, hard. "You idiot."

Jason walked past them both and stood in front of Barbara Gordon, still glaring. "You're not allowed to want him again. You gave him up. You had your chance. I found him and he's mine and…he _needs _me. He…" Jason swallowed tears and whispered, "He's the best thing I've ever found. Ever. He loves me."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I…I've ruined your birthday."

Jason stepped away from her and said quietly, "Go home to your husband."

Barbara looked at Dick, who was still staring at the ground, then at Selina who was glaring back. Then she left the room and no one saw her out.

Jason closed his eyes, letting tears fall again. He'd never cried so much on his birthday before, which seemed important somehow. "Dick."

Dick looked up, his eyes red. "I don't…she kissed me and I just…it felt…I…"

"Do you want her? You can go if you want to."

Dick's face turned white and he all but shouted, "Jason, NO! I want you! I love you!"

Jason nodded, smiling through his tears.

Dick ran to him then, took him in his arms and kissed him.

It felt like the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce woke when Terry climbed into bed with him and held onto him tightly. But that was not what woke him.

Terry was crying.

He could feel Terry's body shaking from behind him and the slight hiccup of his chest as he sobbed.

Bruce closed his eyes. "Terry."

There was a sniff and then, "Sorry, I didn't…"

"What's happened?"

Terry buried his face into Bruce's back. "Nothing."

Bruce moved to turn around and Terry held him firmly in place. "No don't…no. I'm fine."

"Something's wrong. Terry, tell me what's happened."

There was silence.

Bruce moved to turn again and Terry relented, turning at the same time. Bruce pulled his arms around Terry's body and whispered, "Whatever it is, it can't be all that bad."

Terry laughed, swallowing back another sob. "It is. It's bad. Too much junk just happened and keeps happening and I hate having to think about things and I just….I _hate _even thinking about….all of it."

Bruce kissed his neck and whispered, "I love you."

"I _know_. I can't stop loving you either, and I don't want to. Ever."

"Terry."

"You're going to die. Soon."

Bruce froze and closed his eyes. "Who told you this?"

Terry sniffled. "No one had to, I kind of knew it already. You're a lot older than you seem, Bruce."

Bruce smiled. "So are you."

"But I'm _not_….you take all these pills and you get so _tired_ all the time, and I just…"

"Everyone dies, McGinnis."

Terry laughed, nearly choking on his tears. "I _know. _I just…I don't want _you _to."

Bruce turned him over then, and stared down into Terry's wet, crying face. "And I don't want to, either. For a very long time."

Terry began crying again and threw his arms around Bruce's neck, kissing him.

Bruce pulled him closer and ran his hands through Terry's hair. Terry pulled back and laughed, kissing Bruce on the neck and whispering, "We'll just…be happy till then, huh?"

Bruce kissed him softly and whispered, "Yes."

When he pulled away Bruce wiped the tears from his eyes and Terry laughed.

"I feel like such a little twip, crying all over you."

Bruce kissed his eyes and whispered, "I've never seen you look more beautiful."

Terry blushed, deep scarlet and mumbled, "I'm not."

Bruce kissed him and whispered, "Move in with me."

Terry's eyes widened and he whispered, "What about a year?"

Bruce felt tears in his own eyes as he declared, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Terry smiled and kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride home was excruciating.

Dick drove while Jason stared out the window, barely restraining tears. It was his birthday and he felt like it was the worst he'd ever had.

When the got home he got out and went inside without saying a word to Dick, carrying his present from Bruce and Terry, a small box he had yet to open.

He sat down at the table in the kitchen, trying not to remember the last time they'd sat here together in the dark with Dick declaring his love for Jason so wonderfully. Jason put his head in his hands, allowing himself to cry silently.

When Dick finally came in he heard him walk across the room, stop for a moment behind Jason's chair, and then walk away towards their bedroom.

Jason let himself believe that it was just Dick being considerate and not the end of everything.

He sat up, wiped at his cheeks and ripped open the paper on his gift. When he opened it he laughed, pulling out the stuffed Robin and Batman plushes. There was a note:

Happy Birthday Boy Wonder

Terry and Bruce

Jason took the Robin in his arms and squeezed it, closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," came the whisper from behind, startling him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Dick standing there looking very lost.

Jason nodded, swallowing. "I know."

"I love you _so much_. I never wanted to hurt you, not like this. I love you, Jason."

"I know, Dick. I do."

Dick took a step towards him and Jason shook his head. "I just…I need to not have you kiss me again tonight, okay? It makes things messed up in my head. I can't think."

"Is that so bad?"

Jason felt tears running down his cheeks again and whispered, "Yeah, it is."

Dick sighed and said plainly, "Do you want me to sleep somewhere else tonight?"

Jason shook his head. "No."

Dick closed his eyes and said, "Thank you."

Jason stood up, took the plushes in hand and began walking towards their bedroom. Dick followed silently inside. Jason put his gifts on the dresser and gave them one last look before taking off his shirt and jeans, standing in only boxers and getting into bed.

Dick went into the bathroom and Jason turned off the lights, closing his eyes.

There was a small sigh from Dick before he got beside him, carefully not touching Jason.

The two of them laid there for what seemed like hours when Jason finally rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dick's back, holding on tightly.

"Don't leave, okay?"

Dick asked thickly, "What?"

"Don't leave me for her, cuz that would be really bad. I know she's all grown up and everything and you've loved her for longer than I've been alive, but I really don't think I could be okay without you after this. I just…"

Dick sat up, turned, and leaned over Jason, his eyes wide and heated. "What are you talking about?"

Jason felt his eyes tearing up again and he said, "The Commissioner. Don't…"

"I heard what you said but those words together make no sense. It…it was jut a kiss, Jason. She kissed me, I kissed her back, and it….it meant NOTHING to me. NOTHING. Every kiss I've ever had with you has meant a million times more. Believe me."

Jason closed his eyes and Dick kissed him soundly, taking him in his arms and holding on as tight as possible. He kissed Jason's eyelids, his cheeks, his mouth, and down his neck. Jason sighed and whispered, "Dick, make love to me."

Dick licked his neck and felt Jason shiver, "My pleasure."


	14. Chapter 14

Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne sat together in the Bat Cave, watching their lovers fighting crime. There was a second chair to match Bruce's now, and Dick put his feet up on the computer and sighed.

"It's still so much better to be out there, doing it. I remember how much exhilaration I felt every time."

Bruce, who had been very cold to Dick the past few weeks since Jason's birthday, smiled.

"I enjoy watching Terry learning."

Dick looked at him sideways. "You're such a dirty old man."

Bruce glared. "At least I'm not caught making out with other women in front of Terry."

"We weren't…!"

"_Um…guys?"_

Bruce shushed Dick and answered Terry, "Yes, Terry?"

"_We can hear you." _

Dick laughed and Bruce cut off the intercom, seeing that Dick had turned it on with his feet. He pushed Dick's feet off the computer. They could hear both Jason and Terry's laughter from the video feed and Bruce smiled.

"They work well together."

"Mmm hmm."

Bruce didn't take his eyes away from the video screen when he whispered, "I made my will yesterday."

Dick was silent, so Bruce continued; "I left Terry 70 off my estate, with the other 30 to be split between you, Barbara and Tim."

"Bruce."

Bruce laughed, feeling tears in his eyes. "He'll hate me for it, I know. I also left him a message for after I'm gone…about Jason."

"What?"

Bruce looked at Dick and said plainly, "If you don't know what I mean, you're not as smart as I thought you were."

Dick looked puzzled and Bruce just smiled, turning to look at the computer screen again.

"They really do work well together don't they?" he mused.

Dick was silent, and Bruce knew his message had gotten through.

The End

Sequel? Bet on it.


End file.
